gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gregor Clegane
Inappropriate...and disturbing photo I think this photo is rather inappropriate for the season 4 section. It's fine with the other photo on Oberyn's page where we see both of the champions laying on the ground from a distant view, but looking at Oberyn's face being crushed feels wrong and some viewers might find it disturbing. The website I'm uploading my images from haven't updated with new episode 8 images, so if anyone else have access, could we change the angle where we see The Mountain on top of Oberyn's body instead? Just a thought... – The Snow Prince (talk) 19:09, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :The photo should be removed...not because there is any such thing as "inappropriate and disturbing" in a screencap which is accurate to what occurred in an episode....but because of limited space issues. The paragraph/section about Gregor's duel with Oberyn would be better served by photos of actual fighting from it, and we can only fit 2-3 image thumbnails around there. Don't delete the image outright, just put it somewhere more appropriate or in a gallery.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:38, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks for the info. It might just be me overreacting Oberyn's death. Will remember not to delete the image when I upload new images to this page, and put it in the gallery for The Mountain. – The Snow Prince (talk) 22:01, June 2, 2014 (UTC) He is not alive Page Quote The quote at the top of the page should probably be changed — or at least modified — to minimize the inevitability of spoilers for those who have not watched the show yet. It's one thing to have spoilers listed under Biography, but if someone just pulls up this page, there's no way for them to avoid immediately discovering that Oberyn dies at the Mountain's hands. Why is the Gregor page locked from editing? Any reason why his specific page is locked and not allowing any edits? Superman Prime (talk) 06:26, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Why is this page blocked from editing? So...why is this page blocked from all edits, even by users? KFan II (talk) 02:07, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Status Guys, the page is locked so can someone please put his status as "Alive" because during the last episode "the children" he was on the table, and albeit unconscious/comatose, he is clearly mentioned as being alive even though critically injured, thast why qyburn treats him... so his current status is "Alive" indeed. Sorry for insisting haha but again, he is mentioned by cersei and qyburn as being "treatable" albeit with "weird methods" so please change..... this thank you... EDIT Even if he isnt seen or mentioned in season 5 his status should be stil left as alive until any further info is available, the tv show is known to have changed status of characters in the books, some that died in book are alive here and some that are alive in book are dead in tv show and so on, so the status should be changed and kept. Sorry for bother 18:40, September 9, 2014 (UTC)Mike :Let's leave him as "uncertain" for now - with the current description that he is "being operated on by Qyburn" -- if they're anything like the books in Season 5, Qyburn will make off-hand mentions that he is "working" on Gregor, implying that he is not dead - at which point we'll switch him back to "Alive" for argument's sake.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:13, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Well it would've been better to put him as "Alive" from here on, as I repeat he actually is not dead, but let's do it your way for now until we have further info. I only ask you to remove the part where it says "mortally wounded" and switch it with "critically injured" because yes he was sliced and diced and poison, but we do not know yet if they are mortal because we know the TV show is not fully canonical to the book. Thank you 16:48, September 16, 2014 (UTC)Mike :I reopen this topic, I have confirmation he is Alive as of "The Children". I rewatched the episode and they talked about him as being alive and you can clearly see him breathing. Please change his status to alive, this is more than sufficient evidence. Thank you : 16:07, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Mike :Thank you. 16:51, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Mike In season 4 did hafthor voice the Mountain? It seems to be some voice-over, as he can't speak English very well himself. Pretty sure he did, because I read somewhere that they limited his lines for that reason. Gourgeist (talk) 13:31, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I think he just learned his lines phonetically.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:05, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Murdering of the royal family In "Background" it's written that Amory Lorch killed Princess Rhaenys, but this is a information from the books, in the TV-series all murders (Elia, Aegon, Rhaenys) it was said by Oberyn that Gregor did that. Shouldn't that be changed? --Exodianecross (talk) 22:57, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Status Should we change his status to "undead"? If we're pretty sure Gregor is Ser Robert Strong, and his eyes are pale greenish flesh, and Qyburn is believed to be a necromancer while Pycelle said Gregor was beyond saving, isn't it pretty clear he's a zombie now? Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 17:32, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Infobox picture Hey guys, I noticed that Ser Gregor's picture was changed to his new self in Kingsguard armor with full helmet.... given that we always normally strive to show character faces on their page when possible, I think it would be better to return to his old picture where his full body and face was shown, as this is more accurate for arguments sake and also we know that its him and what he looks like, and only seeing his weird eyes under his helm doesnt really tell us anything, thus i think we should go back to his old picture. Thoughts? 18:48, June 15, 2015 (UTC)Condor